


Haircut

by Fluffypandas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bonding, Dad Spy, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Spy tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypandas/pseuds/Fluffypandas
Summary: When Scouts hair gets to long it's not like he can waltz on over to the nearest barber shop, so he tries a different option.





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaaaay! More Dadspy. (Also Scout knows Spys his dad in this and alongside all my other fics)

Scout let out an annoyed huff as his too long bangs escaped from where he stuffed them in his hat, covering his eyes and blocking his vision from the drawing he was working on.

Growling he once again ran his fingers through his hair stuffing it back under his hat. This was the last straw, he needed to get his hair cut and fast. His hair always grew fast and it was annoying beyond belief.

Not only did it droop in his face, but it made it hard for him to see while running so he always tripped over his own two feet.

He desperately was trying to rearrange it in his cap so that it didn't fall in his eyes, when Spy walked in.

"Having trouble with the dirty mop atop your head that you call hair?"

Scout gave him a glare "Shut the hell up Spy."

Spy hummed and made his way over, running his fingers through the tangled boys locks.

"You need a haircut"

Scout rolled his eyes "Uh, yeah. Kinda figured that already Spy. Hey, ya think Snipes might be able to ride me into town in that van of his? See if we can find like a barber or sumthin down there."

Spy rose a brow "Perhaps if you ask nicely, I might find it in my time to fix this mess atop of your head for you"

Scout looked at him with a raised brow of his own "Really?" He replied skepticism lacing his voice " You cut my hair? "

"Of course! It will do me pleasure to tame that mess of yours Mon lapin"

Scout narrowed his eyes "How do I know you won't like, make me look stupid?"

Spy rolled his eyes "Oh please, you took care of that feat yourself. But if it makes you feel any better, I promise not to shave all of your hair off."

Scout studied him for a moment longer before his eyes lit up "Really?"

"Really"

"Well alright then!" Scout stood up quickly from his chair bouncing on his feet " Let's do it then! "

That's how Scout found himself sitting in front of Spys mirror in his room, an old sheet tied around his neck. Spy standing behind him holding a sharp pair of scissors, (that admittedly made him a tad bit nervous.)

"Thanks again for this Spy! It uh, means a lot that your help'n me in all"

Spy hummed in response as he began running his fingers through Scout hair "Your welcome, now hold still mon fills"

With that Spy took a lock of the younger mans hair and began to snip away at it, before repeating the process with another strip of hair.

Scout relaxed as he felt his head become lighter, it was a comfortable silence for awhile before much to Spys annoyance Scout began to squirm in his seat.

"Ah! Mon Dieu! I nearly cut you! Stop with your squirming!"

Scout began to snicker softly "I can't help it! Your ticklin me!"

Spy rolled his eyes a small smile tugging at his lips "Ah, vous êtes aussi sensible qu'un bébé"

Scout frowned "Did you just call me a baby?" 

Spy chuckled "Do not worry about it Mon fills, now hold still while I finish

******************  
Scout looked at himself in the mirror running a hand through his hair "Oh wow,thanks spy! It looks great!"

Giving his reflection a smirk he held up his arms and flexed "Heh, and your lookin good too" 

Spy rolled his eyes and snorted "Oh please"

Scout laughed sheepishly and together they stood in front of the mirror, suddenly Scout spoke.

"Oi Spy, you think havin my hair short makes me look more like you?"

Spy nearly choked on the cigarette he has been smokin, he turned to look at the younger in surprise who was preoccupied at studying their reflections.

Spy looked at the mirror as well and studied their facial features, now standing so close together and with his mask off Spy noticed the similarities between them. He smiled.

"Yes, I do believe it does"

Scout grinned "Awesome"


End file.
